1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved magnetic shield for drop lights and, more particularly, pertains to positioning a drop light at any location as a function of the available space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lights and lamps of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lights and lamps of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating areas with lamps having housings through a wide variety of apparatuses and methods are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of lights and lamps of various designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,500 and 4,019,047 to Duddy disclose a trouble lamp for mechanics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,226 to Ross discloses an extension light assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,106 to Norton discloses a shop light.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,515 to Baker discloses a utility light adjusting and securing device.
In this respect, the magnetic shield for drop lights according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning a drop light at any location as a function of the available space.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved magnetic shield for drop lights which can be used for positioning a drop light at any location as a function of the available space. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.